Multiverse Games
by SonAshleyandIvy
Summary: To prove who has the best of the best, the gods have decided to call forth heroes of several different worlds and have them battle to the death in an arena. Among them, Son Goku, Sonic, Edward Elric, The Doctor, Firestar, America, their families and close friends, along with many others. Character death, action, gore, violence and a HELLA lot of other things. Prepare yourself.
1. Multiverse Games

'Ello wonderful peoples of Wattpad and ! Yes, I am posting this story on both websites! So, this is going to be a ridiculously long author's note… whether this is going to contain an actual chapter… not quite sure… Anywhosals, this will end up being a group story. There will be people from both websites that I know/follow/like. People like Sandstorm_Alchemist, FangirloftheNorth, hopefully a few others like Bakuda, Lefay Strent, PharoahsThrone, and others. Again, people, if you want a character in this, message me a bit about them and I'll see whether or not they count as too OP for this. Now I realize that people like Goku, Lisa and Ivy and a handful of others are pretty OP. Yes, Lisa and Ivy with their snap powers and stuff… well, what I'm planning on is that, if Lisa and Ivy get picked for this, because we will probably draw about this, they will have their snappy powers and a few others taken from them. Just to keep things even.

So a few dimensions that we might see in this story are: Dragon Ball Z, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yu-Gi-Oh, Warrior Cats (very unlikely, but still), Fairy Tail, My Little Pony (yes, MLP:FIM might be in here just because), and maybe a few others. DO NOT expect this to be a canon characters or fan characters only story, there will be fan characters and there will be canon characters. If there's a dimension that you want to see in this story, leave a comment about it and I'll think about it. I promise!

So you know how I said there might not be an actual chapter in this? Well, I lied. Here comes a prologue to the story! Please enjoy this… thingy.

A large circular room, lit with torches, with several huge marble thrones around the room. In each chair sits a strange being. Some are nothing more then outlines of a human body, with only an aura to tell you where they are. Others have animal forms, like cats with stars in their fur, alicorns with rainbow and star-filled flowing hair. Others still can only be described as aliens. Purple men and dragons. So many strange looking beings, sitting in their respective thrones, all speaking together as if they were all old friends. Suddenly, just above the largest throne at the back of the room, a large ball of light descended from a hole in the roof. The room was immediately hushed. "I hope you are all comfortable my friends. Because I have come up with a wonderful WONDERFUL plan!" A deep voice rings from the light. "What kind of plan do you speak of?" asks one of the aura wrapped beings. The only thing that makes him stand out is the mouth on his otherwise featureless face. The light laughs. "Why Truth, old friend, I believe this kind of plan is right up your alley!" The being known as Truth nods, a huge, terrifying grin crossing its features. One of the star-furred cats steps forward. "What is this plan you speak of?" "A plan to see who among us has the strongest hero." The light responds. "A battle where all of our heroes are pitted against each other in a battle too the DEATH!" The light twinkles as it laughs. The room shudders with mixed feelings as the beings in the room begin conversing amongst themselves. Some are completely against the .idea. Others are all for such a plan. Others still, are unsure what the point in all this is. And then there's Derpy, who somehow appeared in the room, and is now enjoying a muffin while sitting on the ceiling. (I'm sorry to break the mood, but come on. Derpy defies all logic and reason.)

The orb brightened enough to illuminate the entire room and extinguish the torches. "**Comrades!**" The orb shouts, everything falling into a deathly silence. The orb moves a bit, coughing. "You will not lose your heroes in these games. We can save the fine details for later. For now, we must decide how to choose the heroes." Everyone glances around the room, murmuring. One of the purple men, an old man by the looks of him, stands up. "Just how many heroes will be involved in this "Game" of yours? How many can we put in?" The white alicorn with a rainbow colored flowing mane stands. "Old Kai has a point. Some worlds do not have many heroes to spare for such a thing." Old Kai grins and nods, eyeing the alicorn's behind… The light nods. "You speak truly Celestia. We shall use one male and one female hero from each dimension." "How will we decide which two heroes?" A golden woman who looked suspiciously like an eagle said, tapping her lap with one of her eagle taloned claws."We could draw names." Offered a woman, much like the first, except she was not eagle like at all. In fact, her eyes were rainbow colored. "Take the names of all the female heroes of our worlds, and then all the male heroes and draw one name from each world." The others nod and murmur agreement. The light nods once more. "Alright. We will draw names. Excellent idea Chaos." Chaos smiles at the eagle goddess, Horus, smugly. Horus glares back.

"Now then, I believe we shall broadcast this game to all inhabitants of the multiverse. So they know who their heroes and gods are!" All of them cheer, happy with what they had accomplished thus far in the meeting. "You have yet to answer my first question." says Old Kai. "Just how many heroes will be in this game?" The orb sighs, taking a moment to think. "It depends on how many gods want to be involved in this game…" Several of the so-called gods stand, saying "Aye!" or "I will volunteer two heroes!" The orb laughs. "Oh, yes, yes! This will do _wonderfully."_

This will be our little prologue. Next chapter will be the first legit chapter. I hope people enjoyed this. The next chapter will probably be in 3rd person too, just so we can introduce all the characters who may, or may not, be in the "Games". Anyone who can name where all the different gods came from gets a shoutout in the next chapter. Again, anyone who wants to get featured in this story, please message me or one of the other authors involved.


	2. Let The Games Begin!

We apologize for taking so damn long on finishing this chapter. By the time we actually finish this chapter, it's gonna be even longer than when I (Splashpaw) first wrote this thing here. We all hope that you will be generous readers and enjoy reading this.

For the first time in decades, all the dimensions were at peace, with each other and within themselves. What none of them realize is that they were experiencing the calm before the storm.  
…..

(In the Tengah dimension)

Summer of 2013 (Just before the events of Captured Souls)  
It's been about a year since Ed was here and it's been about a year since Cyle and I started being friends. There are people at school and around town tell us we would make a great couple but we just laugh and say we're only friends and it's going to stay that way.  
In the year of getting to know the boy who always teased me and was known as the class clown, I learned he and I were into similar things. We widened each other's horizons like he showed and taught me more about videos games like Kingdom Hearts and really scary computer game called Amnesia the Dark Descent. I think he enjoyed me playing that game because he would laugh at me whenever I whimpered or screamed.  
Today was just like any other day. Cyle came over and asked if I wanted to hang out. I smiled and said yes. We walked through town and chatted. We chatted about our future, where we are going after senior year, you know, the works.  
"Where are you planning on going for college, Cyle?" I asked as we passed the general store where he worked. He shrugged.  
"Anywhere I can study video game design" My eyes widened in surprise.  
"This is news to me. When was this decided?" I asked.  
"Fayth Carter has been chosen!" a voice echoed within my head.  
"Did you hear something?" I asked Cyle. He shrugged and looked around in confusion.  
"Must've been the wind. Anyway, when did you decide to go into video game design?"  
"About a couple months ago, after I showed you Amnesia" I glared at him for mentioning that game but then quickly smiled at him.  
"That's a great job plan!" I skipped with glee.  
"Yeah, it also gets me out of the general store" I nodded in agreement. I had gotten a job there soon after Ed left and the pay is terrible. All the other two employees there are really nice and I've known them my whole life (thank you, small town) but it's really just the pay.  
"What about yo…" his voice soon began to trail off. Looking up at him, I saw him holding his head and gritting his teeth in pain.  
"Cyle? Cyle, are you okay?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Suddenly, he started to fall. I caught him in my arms but due to his height and weight, I fell to the ground with him. My bare knees scraped the ground when I fell but I ignored the pain. "Cyle!" I gasped as I turned him over. When I saw his face, I gasped. His eyes were closed so it looked like he was sleeping. "Cyle!" I said slightly louder. It wasn't long before I felt drowsiness creep up on my mind. "Cyle, what's going…?" I whispered as I fell to my side next to him.

(In another timeline)

"LISAAAAAAA!" A young blonde girl stormed down the hallway of a modest 1-story home. "LISAAAAAA!" She shouted again, bursting in the doorway of the lavender shaded room she shared with the girl in question. "LISA!" The blonde glared down at the brunette who lay face down on the bottom bunk of their shared bed. "Mmmfhmmm." She grumbled into the pillow. "What?" Lisa pushed up onto her elbows, glaring at her younger sibling. "I said, WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Ivy stumbled back from her sister's burst before crossing her arms and glaring at Lisa. She held her hand out, revealing an old fashioned green telephone. "The boss is calling you." Lisa flipped onto her back before snatching said telephone.

"I'm sorry." Lisa droned in a cruddy and annoyed robot voice. "The person you are attempting to speak to doesn't give a shit. Please call back when she does, since you know EVERYTHING!" She then chucked the phone across the room and flopped onto her side, grumbling hatefully.

Ivy sighed and plopped into the purple swirly chair behind her. "You have to talk to him eventually, ya know?" Lisa huffed. "Lisa, c'mon. Stop being so-" Ivy collapsed to the ground, her eyes glazed over, her mouth still partially open from what she was going to say. Lisa sat up and turned around. "Ivy?" Her eyes widened. "IVY!" She scrambled to her sister's side. "IVY! IVY, GET UP!" She shook the 13 year old weakly before collapsing next to her. "I-vy…"

(in the FullMetal dimension)

The summer after the Promised Day Ed walked through the small town of Resembool with two large bags filled with a mixture of food and parts for automail. He didn't want to go shopping but Winry made him go. The only way she got him to go was to tell him she would make her apple pie that night. Ed smiled stupidly when he thought about eating Winry's apple pie.  
"What's with the smile, Ed?" a voice startled the blond from his daydreams. Looking up, he saw George, one of the many farmers that live in Resembool, in his horse drawn cart.  
"N-nothing!" he stuttered as he tried to hide the blush crossing his cheeks. George laughed at the former state alchemist.  
"Are you sure? Not thinking about Winry, are we?" George joked. Ed glared at the man and tried hard not to flip out on him. George continued to laugh at Ed's pink cheeks. "Tell Pinako I said 'hello'!" he waved as he snapped the reins. The horse whinnied and trotted off. Ed stood there, fuming. Sighing, he turned and marched off toward the Rockbell house. He quickly left town and was walking down roads with fields on either side of him. "Edward Elric has been chosen!" a voice echoed with his head. He stopped in his tracks and spun around to see who was following him.  
"Who the hell said that?!" he called out. There was no reply. Slowly, he turned back towards his walk back to the Rockbell house but remained ready to fight.  
Soon, the two bags he carried slowly became heavier and heavier. He's eyes also began to droop and he became very dizzy. He was just about to go up the front stairs of the Rockbell house when he passed out.  
Within the house, voices were heard.  
"Winry? Are you alright?" an elderly voice called from within.  
"Brother, did you drop something?" a younger voice asked as it opened the front door. The new voice, looked a lot like Ed. Similar blond, only differing in length, and similar golden eyes. The new voice, Alphonse, gasped when he saw his older brother passed out in front of the house.  
"Brother!" Alphonse called as he hurried next him. He tried to wake him but the former alchemist didn't respond.  
"Al!" A short older woman came running out of the house. She stopped when she saw Ed.  
"Granny!" he gasped when he saw the woman.  
"Winry's the same. Can you carry him?" she asked as she began to gather the bags Ed was carrying. Alphonse nodded, wrapped Ed's arm behind his neck and dragged him into the house with some difficulty.

(In the Doctor Who dimension)  
How They Got There: The Doctor, Lana, and Donna "So, where are we going this time, Doctor?" I asked with a wide smile as the tall skinny man ran around the TARDIS center console.  
"Somewhere brilliant! It's an asteroid that has been converted into a market! I mean the entire asteroid is a market!" he beamed at he hit buttons, pulled levers, and even bashed the side with a mallet. I laughed as he whooped loudly and pressed the final button and sent the TARDIS tumbling through time and space. I started to fall forwards but I quickly grabbed the console so I wouldn't fall.  
"Lana Smith has been chosen" an eerie voiced over the sounds of the TARDIS. My laughter and smile faded as I looked around the large ship for the source of the voice.  
"Did you say something?" both the Doctor and I asked each other at the same time. We shake our heads at the same time. Breaking the mirror act, the Doctor flips three switches and levers to stop his ship. When she stopped, the Doctor looked up and around.  
"Hello? Is there someone there?" he called.  
"Yeah, they're totally going to answer you" I joked but I was quickly shushed by the alien man. I sighed and stood next to him. He called again and when he did, I suddenly felt light-headed.  
"D-Doctor, I-I'm just going to sit down for a bit. Please don't start the TARDIS up just yet" I said in slow unwell voice. This must've shocked him because the next thing I knew was that he was now face to face with me and his hands were in my shoulders.  
"Stay with me, Miss. Smith! Don't go passing out on me now! Lana!" that was the last thing I heard before darkness engulfed me.

~*~ (In the past)  
"The best. Goodbye." Donna Noble could see tears pooling in his eyes but he didn't let them fall as he brought his hands to her temples.  
"No, no, no! Please! Please! No! No!" tears rolled down her pink cheeks.  
"Donna Noble has been chosen" she gasped at the voice but had no time to think about it because the Doctor took her memories and she passed out.  
(FangirloftheNorth)~ I'm such an evil person

(In the Mobian Universe)

With a sigh, the light blue hedgehog closes the dishwasher and walks out of the kitchen. She leans against the doorway and glances at those gathered in the living room. Sonic sits on one couch speaking to a yellow duel-tailed fox by the name of Tails. Sitting at his feet, is a black three-tailed fox with white tips known as Night, tinkering away at some random gadget. Floating above the room, three white hedgehogs, each with different markings, chase each other about. One has spikes just like Sonic's, except has a ring of black zig-zags on his head, for which he is named Lightning. The other two, Drone and Smash, have two large quills on the back of their heads and large, high-five shaped bangs pointing upwards. Drone has large black lines that run from the tip of each bang to the center of his forehead. Smash has black tips on each of his large white bangs. Shadow sits on the couch, apparently dozing off. With a smile, Sky plops into the spot beside him and pokes his nose. His muzzle scrunches up as he cracks one eye open to glance at her. She smiles and pokes his cheek. "What happened to 'I don't need any sleep, I'm the Ultimate Life Form' and such?" She teases. He rolls his eyes and pushes her hand from his face. "I was resting my eyes." "Sure you were."  
"Sonic the Hedgehog, Sky the Hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Night the Kitsune, and Tails the Kitsune have been chosen."  
The five mobians immediately glance around, ready to attack whomever was stupid enough to enter the home. The Triplets land and glance at the others. "What's going on? You guys sense some bad guy or something?" asks Drone. Night turns to the trio, eyebrow raised. "You guys didn't hear it?" They shake their heads. Suddenly, Sky's eyes roll back as she collapses onto Shadow's lap. He grabs her shoulders and attempts to shake her awake, his voice urgent. "Sky? Sky!" Sonic and Night follows Shadow's actions, attempting to awaken Tails. Night weakly collapses next to Tails. Sonic and Shadow hold eye contact for a split second before passing out. The Triplets cry out surprise and attempt to wake their friends.

(In the Permanent Universe). (Sandstorm_Alchemist, a current story I'm working on that will be posted after I write a few more chapters)

Oi, asshole! Get the hell up!

I jolted awake with a hiss. "Dammit, Beth," I mumbled, glancing around the room as I realized where I was. Beth laughed, her voice ringing through my head. Sorry, Kid! Your aunt was calling you!

I slung my legs over the side of the bed, and with a yawn, stood up. I stretched my arms over my head, and as I opened my mouth, it would almost look as if my teeth were sharp and pointed. Because, well, they were.

"Amiee!" Aunt Mellie called again. I rolled my eyes. "Coming! Lemme wake up!" I shouted back with a huff. I flung open the door and stormed down the stairs and into the main hall.

I was not a morning person.

"Amiee Harrison has been chosen!"

I stopped, my eyes darting around the room suspiciously. Suddenly, Beth let out a yelp. Amiee! It's– But she never got to finish. I collapsed to the best tiled floor, and the last thing I heard was Mellie's yell.

**AFTER HOURS AT THE SCHOOL**

"Ryan, what's up with you? You're acting...off." Ryan glanced up in surprise as he sat down on the benches, setting down his football as he did so. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead, and his curly, normally bouncy, blonde hair and football uniform was plastered to his skin.

"Umm, I'm fine...?" He asked awkwardly, wiping a damp towel over his face. Yet it was to no avail, as Mark wasn't convinced. "Nuh-uh, dude. Ever since that Amiee girl arrived..." He trailed off for a moment before his face lit up in a mischievous grin. "You like her!"

Ryan's face turned crimson. "No I don't!" He defended, his voice going squeaky. Another boy, Jared, sat down next to him, laughing. "You totally do! Don't think we haven't seen how you ogle her when she isn't looking!" He crossed his arms. "I don't ogle at anyone!" He whined.

"Ryan Rudd has been chosen!"

Ryan blinked. "Did you hear that?" He asked. The rest of the team, who had been standing around and watching with amused faces, laughed. "Nah, man! You're imagining things now!" One said.

He shook his head, "No, I don't think..." He stop mid-sentence, leaning back with a groan. "I think I just need a minute..." He collapsed.

"Hey, Ryan!"  
"Ry!"

(In the Dragonball Universe)  
Chi-Chi gently set another plate of pancakes on the table before dusting her hands off. She put her hands to her hips and looked over her work with a satisfied smile. Dozens of plates cover the table, each heavy laden with all sorts of breakfast foods. Everything from sausages and bacon, scrambled eggs and omelets, and biscuits to croissants. She sighs and then turns on her heels, briskly walking to the back door. She pulls open the glass sliding door and takes a deep breath. The sun was just peeking over the tops of the mountains surrounding the quaint home on Mount Paozu. Chi-Chi sighs again. "Such a nice morning." She takes a few steps outside, pulling her pink bathrobe closer to fight off the early morning chill. She quickly wraps her hair into its usual bun before putting her hands to her mouth. "GOKUUUUU! KIDSSSS! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" She then steps in front of the door.

Several seconds later, four glowing spots appear in the sky, approaching the home quickly. Chi-Chi smiles and crosses her arms.

The four spots drop to the porch with ease, dissipating to reveal two very similarly dressed boys, a man, and a young girl. The man has spiky black hair, giving the already six foot man another head in height, dark eyes that glimmer with hints of a childish pout, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with a light blue sash. The children each wear the same outfit, but with different hair styles. The eldest boy's hair is also black and relatively spiky, but slicked down and cut short. The other boy looks more of a small duplicate of the man. The girl has spiky black hair pulled into a spiky ponytail that brushes her wrists. Each child has a bright, happy smile plastered on their faces.

Chi-Chi beckons to them and they hold out their hands. She inspects each one of them carefully before nodding. "Gohan, go get your school things together. Goten, Ashley, at least rinse your hair out in the wash basin. Goku." She eyes him accusingly, the large man sweating nervously under his wife's stern gaze. "Help the kids."

She then ushers the oldest boy, Gohan, inside while Goku and the two younger children turn and dash off to the side of the house. Ashley, the girl, is the first to arrive, snatching up the garden hose and aiming at her father, soaking him through. Goten quickly joins his sister, snatching up a water gun and shooting Goku. They all scream and laugh, splashing each other and laughing.

Upstairs, Gohan quickly packs up his textbooks and other school supplies into a backpack, glancing to his window where water splashes everywhere. He sighs and goes to the bathroom where he quickly showers before dashing downstairs. Chi-Chi smiles at him proudly. "All ready for school?" He nods and sits down.

A few minutes later, the three soaking saiyans come inside drying off with towels the all-knowing mother had left out for them. Goten shoves Ashley before dashing to one of the seats, Ashley wailing angrily before Goku scoops the pouting 10-year old and carries her to the seat next to him, right next to the ham. She sticks her tongue out at Goten, who returns the favor.

Just as Chi-Chi was about to allow them to eat, they all heard a loud voice:

'Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Son Ashley, and Chi-Chi have been chosen."

Goku and Chi-Chi exchange a worried glance as the trio of children exchange a confused look.

Goku barely caught Chi-Chi as she fainted before he dropped to the ground as well. Ashley let out a terrified scream as Gohan ran to check them both over. He looked up, worried and confused, as Ashley and Goten dropped.

"What's going on?!" he shouted fearfully before he jumped to his feet and dialed the number of the family's closest friend. "Bulma! Please, you've gotta… he-help.." The brave boy fell to his knees, eyes struggling to stay open as Bulma began to fret, saying she would be over as soon as she could.

"Just hang on Gohan!" Those were the last words he heard before he lost consciousness.

-In the Hetalia Dimension- "GERMANY GERMANY HELP PLEASE ENGLAND'S SCARING ME!"  
Germany groaned to himself as Italy sped into the World Meeting, and he immediately cowered behind Germany as England stormed through the door, glaring. "Bloody git! My cooking is fine, thank you!" He snapped, storming to his seat. Germany only rolled his eyes, drumming his fingers against the large wooden table that spanned out through the entire room. His sky blue eyes darted back over to Italy, who had seated himself beside the German and was humming happily as if nothing had happened. The door once again slammed open, and an annoying laugh filled the room, causing many to groan. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your hero has arrived!" America shouted, posing at the door. He sauntered over to his seat with a lopsided grin.  
"Now, can we prease get started?" Japan asked, and everyone nodded. And so, the fighting began...  
They were halfway through the chaotic mess when a voice rang out through the room, causing many heads to snap up and look around. "Italy, Prussia, France, Britain, Russia, Sealand, and America have been chosen!" There were suspicious stares, as it seemed not everyone had heard; yet America was the only one to voice it. "Yo, dudes! Did you guys hear that?" He asked confusedly. "I'm totally getting a bad vibe, considering I am the hero."  
There were many odd looks, yet some nervous ones. But everything was cut short as the air vent above them came crashing in, Sealand with it. The micronation was drifting in and out of consciousness, and he groaned. Soon after, Prussia had joined him. "Vhat?" He coughed. "Zhis is not awesome." Russia, France, and England came next; each collapsing despite the other countries' pleas. And, finally, America and Italy. One toppled out of the chair with a yelp, and the other slumped forward in his seat with a scared 'Germany!' And all they could do was watch as they all drifted into unconsciousness. (In The Warriors Dimension) Firestar sat atop his spot on Highrock, observing his clanmates going about their business. He never knew why, but being up above everything was… freeing. Like he was simply watching over them, flying high above his clanmates, as if he were one with Starclan…  
"You're doing it again." The flame-colored tom was snapped from his thoughts as Sandstorm, his tan mate, padded up the rocks. She settled beside him, green eyes shining with worry. "Doing what?" he meowed, trying to act natural. She sighed and shook her head. "You sit up here on your rock all day and watch everycat like you can't touch them. Go down and socialize." she gestured to Squirrelflight, who was padding in from the thorned entrance of camp, a rabbit in her jaws. "Your daughters worry about you." His tail flicked Sandstorm's shoulder. "And you don't?" he joked. She rolled her eyes and licked the top of his head affectionately. "Come on. Just for a little while."

"Firestar, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, and Cinderheart have been chosen."  
All the clan cats looked around, startled by the loud voice that had echoed over the camp. Firestar exchanged a glance with Sandstorm before getting to his feet and yowling over the terrified calls of the other cats. "Remain calm! There is nothing to fear!" "Starclan is calling us!" Cinderheart yowled, scampering into the warrior's den. Lionblaze hurried after her.

"Squirrelflight!" Firestar's attention turned to Leafpool, who was desperately trying to wake the orange she-cat. Brambleclaw was the next to fall, collapsing on his side with a startled meow. Sandstorm quickly dragged Firestar down from the ledge. As they both fell to darkness, desperately clinging to the light, Firestar barely heard somecat call his name. 


	3. All Together Now!

Lisa groaned as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees. "Agh, fuck, my head…" She blinked a few times before glancing around. The huge white expanse around her pushed an uneasy feeling into her stomach and made her wince, slightly fearful. She swallowed nervously before standing. Her eyes caught onto a splotch of color.

"H-hello?" she called softly, hugging her arms to her chest.

She tentatively made her way towards the splotch of color. "Hello?" She called again, her brow furrowing worriedly.

"Hello?" a new voice called back rather hoarsely. When Lisa got closer to the voice, she saw it was an older girl with hazel green eyes and reddish brown hair that reached just passed her ears and an older man lying unconscious next to her.

Forgetting her own fear, the brunette hurried to the red head's side. "Are you alright? Are either of you hurt?" She became slightly frantic as she questioned the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I don't know about the Doctor," the girl said as she kept examining the man lying on the ground. She kept placing her head on either side of his chest, as if she couldn't quite find his heart.

Lisa glanced around, hoping to see, perhaps, another person. "What happened? What were you doing before you wound up here?" Now that she thought of it, where was Ivy? _'She was with me earlier... God, I hope she's alright...' _The girl was slightly distracted as she searched for any indication that her friend was alive.

"We-uh-we-we-we were flying in the TARDIS, going to an asteroid market, when I, and I think him as well, heard a voice," as she explained this, she took off her black thin framed glasses and held the glass just under the man's nose. When the glass fogged up, the girl sighed in relief, "the last thing I can remember is the Doctor telling me not pass out."

Lisa nodded. "My sister was with me when we passed out, so, knowing my boss like I do, there are probably a lot more people around here somewhere. I can probably carry him and we can walk around until we find someone who might know what's going on." The girl put her glasses back on and looked at Lisa in confusion.

"Boss? What are you, some kind of hitman?" She joked.

"I like to think of myself as more of a freelancer." Lisa chuckled. She then thwapped herself on the forehead. "Silly me! I never asked for your name!" She offered the girl her hand. "I'm Lisa!" She stood up and took Lisa's hand.

"I'm Lana. As you can guess, he's the Doctor." the girl, Lana, nodded towards the man on the ground.

Lisa nodded. "It's very nice to meet you Lana. Now, help me get him on my back so we can start looking for anyone else who might have ended up... Wherever it is we are..."

Any reply was cut off as a loud "Son of a bitch!" Echoed through the white expanse, and both girls spun around to where a third girl crouched low to the ground with a scowl etched onto her face. She stood and turned her head, sensing their presence, and narrowed her eyes. "Not to be rude, but who the hell are you and where am I?"

"We're on our way to find that out." Lisa grumbled, thinking of a particular 'God-of-all-Creation'.

The girl raised her eyebrow, and opened her mouth to say something before closing it. A flicker of annoyance passed through her icy gaze before she regained her posture. "I'm Amiee," she said formally, glancing at the three disdainfully. "You are?"

"Oi...watch your...language..." a man's voice groaned. All three girls spun around and saw that the Doctor was now awake and sitting up.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Lana asked as she fell to her knees next to him.

"I'm fine. Been in worst situations. How about you, you alright?" The Doctor man asked.

"I'm fine! Please don't worry so much!" She smiled as she helped him to his feet.

"Shiiiiit," Amiee let out a low whistle, "How'd you get so tall...?" Her eyes widened slightly and she clamped her mouth shut, and for a moment it looked as if her green eyes flickered red for a split second, causing a suspicious silence to be followed afterwards before there was any answer as she stared at the tall man.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only non-human around here," the Doctor said as he smiled at Amiee, his chocolate brown eyes glittering with curiosity.

Lisa puffed up cheeks, glancing between the three. "Waitaminute...yeah, I'm confused. What the heck is he talking about?! And, follow up, were you talking about her or me?"

Amiee glanced at Lisa curiously before turning her attention back onto the Doctor. She gave him a pearly white grin before smirking. "You've figured it out, then," she said in a sing-song voice. "I'm not gonna hurt you, though. Probably. Just don't get on my nerves." She then stared at Lisa. "And, what exactly are you talking about?" She asked curiously, before noticing something and staring back at the Doctor. "What exactly are _you _talking about? Not the _only_ non-human?"

The brunette shook her head. "Can we continue this while walking on the chance that there are other people here?"

The only thing received were a few shrugs as everyone began walking in a random direction picked by no one in particular.

There seemed to be nothing there, no color, and no people - er, living being, in sight besides them. Noting the uncomfortable silence, Lisa was the first to speak.

"So, uh, Non-humans, eh?" She mentally face-palmed. _'Because that's a _good _way to break the ice.'_

Amiee glanced at her before fixing her eyes ahead of the group once again. "I'm what's called Permanent. Basically, I'm part snake, and I've got an annoying voice in my head who was the original Permanent..." She paused, blinking. "She says hello," she finally said.

"That's… kinda weird, kinda cool. And you Mr. uh…" She pointed at the Doctor. "Whatever your name is. You some kind of telepathic person?"

"Not really. I'm the Doctor, a Time Lord."

"I'm pretty sure none of us actually know what that _is_." Though acting unaware, she was mentally screaming in excitement. _'I'm talking with the Doctor. The mother fucking DOCTOR.'_

"He's an alien from another planet that has a ship in the shape of a blue telephone booth that can travel through time and space," Lana said with a simple shrug.

"Aw, why'd you have to take all the fun out of it, Lana?" The Doctor pouted like young child.

"At least I didn't tell them about the TARDIS being bigger on the inside or the evil aliens that want me for some unknown reason," she rolled her eyes but then froze and smacked her right hand over her face. "Oops," she muttered as she removed her hand, then her glasses to clean them.

Amiee raised an eyebrow. "That's... Lovely," she muttered. She then raised her head in alarm. "Woah, wait a second. I hear something. To be more specific, someone." She cocked her head to side. "Some_ones_...?" She was only earning confused looks from the group. "Enhanced hearing," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "... Why the hell are they screeching shit about Germany?"

It was something that was getting steadily louder, and after a moment the others could hear it quite clearly. "GERMANY! GERMANY, HELP-A ME, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The voice screeched, a heavy Italian accent tinting the words.

"What the hell is going on?" Lisa muttered before running ahead. "Come on, slowpokes!" She shouted to the others.

Out of nowhere, a young man dressed in a dark blue military suit appeared and clung to Amiee, babbling something in Italian and wailing.

A little girl clad in orange and blue ran after the man. "Don't leave me behind!" She sobbed, before clinging to the first person she came in contact with, the Doctor of all people, and burying her face into his leg.

Aimee lifted an eyebrow, making no move to pull away her arm as she stared at the man sobbing into her shoulder. "I would ask what the fuck is going on," she started, "but I have a soft spot for adorable people." She grinned. "You guys okay? What're your names?"

The man's blubbering instantly disappeared, and he stood up straight with a goofy grin and closed eyes. "Ve~! I'm It-" he stopped before changing what he was originally going to say. "Feliciano!" The group noticed in amusement he had a small curl on the top of his head, and it curled into a heart as he said this. They turned to the girl next.

She blushed and peeked up at the people. "A-Ashley..." She stuttered before hiding her face into the Doctor's leg again.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Ashley," the Doctor smiled down at the girl clinging to his leg.

Feliciano looked around as if remembering something, his closed eyes brimming with tears as he reached out for Amiee's arm again. She allowed him to without complaining, grabbing his hand and chuckling softly. "Ve~ Have you seen a tall man with blue eyes and blond hair? H-He's German..." He trailed off, looking lost.

Lisa, having dashed off without a thought, returned to the group looking rather pissed. "You guys! Why didn't you tell me to sto-" she froze, pointing at Ashley. "ASHLEY!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Wait, you know her?" Lana asked in surprise. Lisa dashed over and scooped up the baffled child before swinging her around. "It's complicated!" She said with a giggle before squeezing the little girl.

"Huh," Amiee said thoughtfully before shrugging. "Anyways, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Amiee. That's Lana, the Doctor, which, by the way, has a pretty cool name, and I suppose Ashley already knows Lisa, but that's Lisa. I think that's everyone..." She shrugged again. "Nice to meet you guys, or whatever."

Ashley nodded to each before poking Lisa. "Do you know where my daddy is? Or mommy or Gohan or Goten are?" Lisa frowned at her. "They're here too?" Under her breath she quickly added "Who the hell else is here?"

"I don't know who else is here but think we're about to find out." the Doctor said as he looked up into the sky.

-elsewhere-

It was bright. _Much_ too bright. America had woken up confused and disoriented, and frankly, he was pissed. He had no absolutely clue where he was. The white space that seemed to stretch on forever was new and different, and he didn't like it one bit.

_'Where am I, anyways? The last thing I remember was being at the meeting...'_

His blue eyes scanned the area curiously before locking onto a splotch of blue in the otherwise colorless place. A big goofy grin slid up onto his face. Whatever it was, it was breathing, so perhaps it was a person.

"Yo, dude!" He called. "You okay? Where are we?" He shouted, drawing closer to the being. What he saw caused him to blink in surprise, the smile slipping off his face. "Holy... Dude, that's awesome!"

Sonic pushed himself up, blinking a few times before looking up to the painfully loud voice assaulting his already sensitive ears. "Huh? Wazzit?" He winced as he realized how incredibly _bright _it was in the room. _'Wait... Where am I?... Where are the others?!' _He jumped to his feet, smashing the top of his head into the underside of poor America's jaw.

Said American was sent reeling back, letting out a cry of pain. "Dude, what was that for?! Anyways, what are you? An alien? That's so cool! Do you happen to know a guy named Tony? He's pretty cool, and he's _awesome_ at video games," the sandy blond babbled, straightening up. It was impossible for him to stay upset, which was quite confusing for the other one in the expanse.

Sonic, still rubbing his head, frowned up at the human man. "I'm no alien!" He interjected. "I may not be a human like you, but I live on the same planet!" He glared at the man, ear twitching annoyedly.

"Human? What do you-" America stopped, as if remembering something. "Ah, yes. One-hundred percent human!" He said, grinning nervously. "Anyways, dude, I'm Alfred. Who- and what, are you?"

"What, never heard of Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Möbius and fastest thing alive?!" The blue blur boasted. "Defeater of the nefarious Doctor Eggman?" Sonic continued to name off achievements as the American continued to grow ever more confused.

Suddenly, rustling came from either side of them.

"Goddamn it!" A male voice came from the left.

"Ow! That really hurt!" A female voice came from the right.

The female was the first to appear. She looked at Sonic and America with wide eyes.

"You're Sonic the hedgehog! And you're America!" She shouted with delight.

"See, she knows who I am," Sonic smirked.

"She also knows me, dude," America rolled his eyes before they widened. But before he could freak out, the male appeared.

"Fayth!" - "Ed!" They both shouted at each other.

"And I guess they know each other," Sonic muttered, ear twitching from all the yelling.

"What are you doing here? Me? How should I know?!" They shouted at the same time.

"Ehm... Aside from this little reunion... DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE WE ARE?!" Sonic shouted, fear for his friends (and sister) making him anxious to get looking for them.

America shrugged. "Don't know, man. But I, being the hero, will find out!" He put his hands on his hips and grinned, his bright blue eyes shining. "Hey, dudes, maybe if we walk around we'll find someone who knows what's going on!"

"How could you possibly be THE hero when I'm right here?!" Sonic demanded, glowering up at the humans. '_Great, now I'm turning into Shadow.'_

"Fayth, did you..." Ed whispered as they followed the obnoxious blond.

"This is one of those rare occasions where I had nothing to do with this," she whispered back as America wrapped both his hands behind his head and turned and stared at the younger two.

Sonic, trotting along in front of the rest, grumbled. "For the love of Chaos, where are we? And what the heck happened?! I wonder if…" He froze and smacked his hand to his forehead. "I swear, if she had ANYTHING to do with this…"

"I had nothing to do with this!" Fayth shouted. Quickly realizing what she just said, she blushed scarlet and slapped her hands over her mouth.

Both heroes, gold and blue, shot her a confused look. "What… no one said you had anything to do with it." Sonic frowned. "I was talking about a friend of my sister's…"

Still embarrassed, Fayth kept her hands over her mouth and kept looking at the ground before her.

"HELLO?! IS ANYBODY OUT THERE?!" The scream echoed around the group, startling them. "The heck was that?!" Sonic yelped. The three humans shrugged. The form of a child came into view. "Hello?!" The boy ran closer. "I finally found someone!" He cried out happily before jumping and hugging Fayth. "I'm not alone!"

"I'm sorry kid, but, who are you?" Fayth said, struggling with the boy as he hung onto her arm. The boy let go and beamed up at her. "My name's Goten." He bowed. "I'm sorry if I scared anybody."

"What kind of name is 'Goten'?" Ed chuckled to himself, earning him a slap on his right shoulder from Fayth. "Ow!"

Sonic walked up to Goten and frowned. "Waitaminute… From that one place with the magic orb thingys, right?" Goten nodded. "Yup! Wait… aren't you..?" Sonic grinned. "Long time no see, short stack!"

"You're one to talk!" Goten laughed before hugging the blue hedgehog.

"Wait...you two know each other?" Ed asked Goten. Goten nodded. "Yup! My sister and his sister are friends and we hang out on the big floaty island!"

"The island Knuckles lives on..." Fayth thought out loud. Sonic shook his head. "Nah, it ain't Angel Island. It's a different island. They don't talk about in the shows or whatever cause it's not in either of our worlds. It's in a friend's." Goten nodded in agreement. "And it's got lots of doors around it! We have lots of friends there! And me and Ashley can make ourselves older sometimes! It's funny cause Gohan looks silly when he makes himself little!"

Alfred, who had stayed (surprisingly) silent until now, finally spoke up. "Well, then," he said. He was going to say more, but stopped, remembering something. "Shit," he said. "Dudes, I wasn't the only one to faint when everything happened. That means my friends are here..." His head swung around, panicked. "PETER! FELI! GIL! FRANCY-PANTS, IGGY! IVAN!"

Sonic felt his muzzle twitch. "First off, you're not the only one who was with others. Second… Francy-pants?!" He snickered at the nickname.

America grinned. "Yeah, dude, he's French! His real name is Francis, though..." He trailed off in thought. Suddenly, Fayth stopped and went into deep thought.

"Wait...did we all hear a voice and then pass out?" Fayth asked out loud. Sonic nodded. "Yeah, me and everyone I was with heard it... 'cept the Triplets…"

Alfred looked thoroughly disturbed. "I was at a meeting when it happened, dudes," he said. "Only a few people heard it." Goten flung his hand into the air. "OH! My whole family heard it too! We were eatin' breakfast when a big scary voice called for all of us and then daddy and mommy fell asleep!"

"I was walking home with groceries and I think passed out in front of the automail shop," Ed explained what happened to him, but really only Fayth knew what he meant by automail shop.

"Uh... Hello?" The group spun around, shocked. Before them stood a teenager who was staring at them, quite confused. "Does... Does anyone know where I am? I was at football practice and then... Anyways, you guys are the only people I've seen..."

"We'd like to know as well," Fayth said as she crossed her arms under her chest. Sonic and Goten shrugged, grinning like children who had been asked a complex question in class while not paying attention. "Dunno." They chorused. Alfred gave the kid another one of his grins. "Not a clue, dude! The name's Alfred F. Jones, though," he said.

The boy nodded. "I'm Ryan," he said cautiously. "And you are?" He stared at Ed confusedly. "You haven't said anything so far."

"I'm not saying anything because I'm trying to figure out how the blue porcupine is talking."

"I'm a hedgehog! Look at me, puny human! Hedge-HOG!" Sonic shouted.

"WHO YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC PEEWEE THATS SMALL ENOUGH TO RIDE A GRASSHOPPER?!" Ed exploded and would've attacked Sonic if it weren't for Fayth holding him back. Sonic growled back. "We can't fight each other!" Goten intervened. "We're all stuck here together so we gotta help each other!"

"Goten is right. We can't pick any fights with each other! _Okay, Ed?" _Fayth hissed the last part in his ear. Ed stopped fighting her and just stared at the ground. Sonic smirked and shot the blond a triumphant look. "You too, Sonic!" She shot him a glare as she let Ed go. Sonic blushed, ducking his head slightly and folded his ears back. "Sorry." he grumbled.

"Now, are we calm enough to try and figure out what's going on?" Fayth asked everyone but her eyes flicked between Sonic and Ed. Goten began to fumble with his pockets, mumbling something to himself.

"You okay, kid?" Ed asked. "In here… somewhere… AHA!" Goten then retrieved small device from his pocket. "I knew this'd come in handy!"

"The hell is that thing?" Ed and Fayth both exclaimed, examining the device with confusion. Goten blushed as he realized how loud he'd been and drew his arm closer to his chest. "Uhm… i-it's a capsule I got from Aunt Bulma… She told me to use it if I got lost…"

"What's it do, little dude?" America asked. Goten grinned and held up the tiny capsule. "This!" He pressed a small button on the top and chucked it. A large cloud erupted from the capsule. The dust parted to reveal a truck with a long trailer attached to the back. "Aunt Bulma said Daddy or Gohan would have to drive it."

"Well, I'm sixteen and I have my license but I don't think you want me driving that," Fayth said as she eyed the truck. "I ain't ever even been behind a wheel before." Sonic, however, insisted. "You, other kid. How about you drive since I don't trust the midget?" Sonic pointed over his shoulder at Ed while looking at Ryan. Ed's expression snapped from calm to fury in no time. Luckily, Fayth decided to put a little pressure on his real foot to stop him from attacking the mobian.

A wild grin appeared on Ryan's face, his confused demeanor gone. "I can drive!" He said excitedly, eyes sparkling. "You got any keys?" Goten pointed to the truck. "They're in the flappy thing inside the top."

The teenager nodded, still grinning, and rushed over to the truck, yanking open the door. After a moment of rummaging around, he threw his arm up into the air, clutching the keys. "Woohoo!" He said with a laugh, hopping into the driver's seat. Alfred grinned. "I like his enthusiasm, but I'm getting the feeling that this is a bad idea," he commented.


	4. Under Gods

Goku continued to walk through the incredibly vast expanse, keeping his large hand closed around Chi-Chi's smaller hand.

"Oh, I hope Goten and Ashley are with Gohan… or at least together…" She worried endlessly over the three. "What if they're still at home? All on their own?! What if they're all stranded here somewhere all on their own?!"

Goku sighed and turned around, grabbing her arm.

"Chi-Chi, they'll be fine! If they are still at home, they'll be smart and call Bulma. And if they're somewhere in here, then we'll find them or they'll find each other." She sighed and hugged him. He smiled and embraced her. "They'll be fine. Gohan's a smart kid! And Goten and Ashley are creative, they'll figure something out."

"Hello? Is any- ah! These are incredibly hard to walk with!"

"Yes, I know dear, just do it like this."

"How did you- ow! How did you figure it out so easily?!" Another couple stumbled into view. Aside from the incredibly bright orange hair on the male, the only strange thing about them was the fact that they both had cats ears and tails! The female was walking fine while the male was stumbling clumsily and leaning on the female's shoulder, cursing his feet. "This is ridiculous!" He hissed, ears folded back as he seethed.

"Are you two alright?" asked Goku, tilting his head in confusion. Chi-chi tightened her grip on Goku's shirt, should the others prove to have bad intentions. The two cat-people glanced up, ears standing on edge at the sound of Goku's voice.

"Goku? Chi-Chi?" The two sounded confused, surprised and happy, all at once.

"Do we know you two?" asked Chi-Chi. The sandy-blonde laughed.

"I wouldn't expect you to recognize us like this. We never used it on the island. It's very disorienting compared to walking on our own paws."

"Wait… Sandstorm?!" Chi-Chi gasped in surprise. Sandstorm beamed. Goku shrugged and released Chi-Chi, who laughed in relief.

"So, we weren't the only ones who got sent here?" Firestar sighed, exasperated as he sat on the ground. Goku put a hand on his side and looked around. "Seems like it. I wonder if Vegeta got dragged here as well."

-elsewhere (again)-

"NOT AGAIN! CHAOS DAMMIT THIS IS BULL CRAP!"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS AND LET ME THINK!"

"BUT SKYYYYYY~! I'M TIRE~D!"

"THEN RIDE IN THE FUCKING WAGON, YOU FUCKING WEEB!"

"OH, BE QUIET!"

Another group walked, Sky and Shadow leading the way, Sky pulling a bright red wagon with a smaller figure behind them.

"We could make a bigger wagon, y'know." Sky facepalmed. "Oh, for the love of chaos." She sighed and glared at Tails over her shoulder. "You be quiet. Shadow, you know I love you to death, but SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The others all stared at her in surprise. "uh… o-okay Sky…"

-elsewhere (again)-

The small-purple haired boy snored softly on Gohan's shoulder as he followed the spiky haired man.

"Vegeta, are you sure you know where you're going?" Vegeta glared at the boy over his shoulder. Gohan gulped before looking to the ground nervously. "I'm following that fool's ki. I can't seem to pinpoint it… or any of the other signatures I'm sensing."

Gohan nodded and readjusted the sleeping boy on his back. "This is really weird… I hope everybody else is okay…" Vegeta glanced over his shoulder as quietly as he could before turning back to his task and grunting his agreement.

-LAST ELSEWHERE THIS TIME!-

"Where the bloody hell am I?!" A woman muttered harshly to herself as she marched through an endless void. A short black and white kitsune hurried after her.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?!" she called. The woman let out a startled scream, turned around, and saw the figure running towards her.

"Who the hell are you!" The fiery woman shouted. The kitsune glanced up and yelped in surprise.

"I THOUGHT I WAS GOING INSANE! WHY ARE YOU RESPONDING TO ME?!"

"You came running at me!" The woman said with a cross of her arms. The shorter being stuck out her bottom lip and crossed arms as well.

"I thought I saw my sister! 'Sides, I'm 12! How the heck am I supposed to know I'm apparently threatening!" The woman sighed and dropped her hands to her hips and shuffled her feet.

"Sorry, it's just...I'm having a hard time remembering some things," The fox blinked in surprise before smiling softly.

"It's alright, I was bein' kinda harsh, I suppose… Are you looking for anyone? I lost my sister and I could use some help looking for her?" she offered.

"I-I was traveling with a man, well he's not really a man, called the Doctor. Have you seen him? Pretty tall, skinny as a post," the woman said. The fox shook her head.

"Haven't seen anyone till I ran into you." The woman cursed under her breath.

"My name's Donna. What's yours, kid?" the woman, Donna, asked while eyeing the strange fox girl. The kitsune grinned, putting a hand in her pocket.

"My sister calls me Night."

"Your...sister?"

Night nodded. "Yup. She found me when I was just a baby. Apparently whoever left me, left a little paper that just said Night, so that's what she called me." Before Donna could reply, the voice of a young woman cut through the air.

"YOU KNOW ED?!" It shouted. Night jumped and spun around.

"MORE VOICES!" She screeched before diving behind Donna's legs.

"Hello, who's there?" Donna called out into the nothingness. "Hello?" A young male voice called back.

Night clung to Donna's leg while looking around with wide eyes, wielding a small electronic device.

"What is that?" Donna asked, looking down at Night's gadget.

"It used to track chaos emeralds." Night grumbled. "Now it just makes fuzzy noises and sparks." Night shook the device and beat it against the palm of her hand.

"Chaos emeralds?" Donna asked.

"Seven different colored gems with extreme powers," both Night and Donna jumped at the sound of the male voice. A boy, about seventeen, and a girl, about the same age, walked up to them. Night nodded, eyes wide with surprise.

"Y-yeah, actually. They're right."

"Yes! When I find Fayth, I can tell her that I'm right!" The boy pumped his arms into the air while everyone gave him strange looks.

"So I get that you're not this Fayth he's talking about," Donna asked the blonde haired girl. She nodded.

"You're right. My names Winry and this is-"

"The name's Cyle, with a 'C', not a 'K'," he smiled widely as he jerked a thumb towards his chest. Night frowned and shrunk behind Donna some more.

"My name's Donna Noble and the kid trying to disappear behind my legs is Night," Donna sighed while looking at the fox girl. Night glared at the two newcomers.

"Why are there so many humans running around here?" she growls.

-With all groups-

As everyone began to settle within their respective groups, a sudden burst of brightness blinded each being.

Once they could all see, they found themselves in a large circular room, lit by torches on all the walls, gigantic marble thrones surrounding them.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Goten and Ashley both screamed before running to where Goku and Chi-Chi were standing. Gohan ran after them, Vegeta strutting behind him with the usual pissed off look.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled out to the wild haired man. He turned around to see his former companion running for him with open arms. He accepted the hug with a confused expression.

"Donna?"

"Doctor, who is this?" Lana asked. Donna pulled away from the Doctor and looked Lana over.

"Doctor, who is this?" Donna repeated.

"Uh...Lana, this is Donna, my companion. Donna, this is Lana, my...companion," Donna eyes grew wide at the news.

"Excuse me? 'Companion'?" Donna's voice grew in volume.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw both bolted for Firestar and Sandstorm.

"MOM! DAD!" Squirrelflight sobbed, jumping into her parents' open arms. Lionblaze and Cinderheart hurried over to the rest before embracing tightly. Brambleclaw allowed them all to hug before reporting to Firestar.

"It seems we're all that appeared here from our world."

"It would seems so." The leader responded.

"AMIEEEEE!" Ryan screeched, hurling himself into the blonde's arms. "I DROVE A TRUCK!" He laughed loudly, and Amiee stared at him, her eyes widened in shock.

"Ryan, what the actual fuck?" Behind her, Sonic stumbled out of the truck that had appeared awkwardly, grumbling something about 'invisible trees' and 'idiotic American humans'. Ryan snickered, "It was _great_ fun!" He cackled.

"Fayth!" A male voice called through the crowd. Fayth looked in the direction of the voice and saw her friend standing next a blonde girl.

"Cyle!" Fayth called back as she ran towards her friend. While the two friends caught each other in a tight embrace, Ed walked up to the blonde girl watching Cyle and Fayth hug.

"Winry?" he asked. The girl turned around and let out a quiet gasp. Ed smiled wide and ran towards his childhood friend. As he got closer, she pursed her lips into a thin line. When Ed stopped in front of her, she raised her right hand and slapped him across his cheek.

"What the hell, Winry!" Ed shouted, startling Cyle and Fayth.

"Don't ever worry me like that again!" she shouted before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry," Ed smiled as he accepted her hug.

Night dashed out from behind Donna.

"Sky!" The blue hedgehog spun around.

"Night!" Tails dashed towards the other kitsune. They both hugged. "We were worried sick about you!" The orange kitsune said. Sky, dragging Shadow, hurried over.

"Are you okay?" Sonic rushed over.

"So it's just us?" Shadow glanced to Sonic with an eyebrow raised. Sonic grumbled and shook his head.

"I dunno, but that blonde human guy is _REALLY_ loud, and that human over there _CANNOT_ drive."

Lisa glanced about with confusion written all over her face.

"What in the-?" - "LISA!" The brunette spun around, only to be tackled by a small blonde girl.

"Ivy?! What the hell?! Where are we?!" Ivy shook her head.

"I dunno, but I've been wandering around, ON MY OWN, for the past fucking hour or however long it's been!"

"GERMANYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Suddenly a streak of brown whizzed past most of the people in the room, crashing into a blond man who let out an 'oof' - across the room, a man with long blond hair was currently in the chokehold of a man with _very_ large eyebrows. Alfred was laughing his head off beside him, a tall man with a pipe in his hand was currently emitting a creepy dark aura, and a little boy was screeching at the thick-eyebrowed man, yelling something along the lines of, "Jerk England!" There was also strange laughter coming from an albino who was standing beside the tall man with the scarf and pipe. "Kesesese~!"

Still up on the roof, Derpy consumed the last of her muffin, the wrapper floated gently downwards, landing on the otherwise clean suit of the resident Timelord.

"Hello, what is this?" he said as he pulled the wrapper off his shoulder. While Lana and Donna compared adventures, the Doctor looked up to see a purple-grey horse flying upside-down on the ceiling. "Look at that, a flying horse," he smiled as he looked back at his companions.

"It's a pegasus, Doctor," Lana corrected him.

"Oh, right," he muttered as he pointed his sonic-screwdriver towards the pegasus, but it had disappeared. As he lowered his device, he saw a group of titan-sized individuals. "Now what is this?" His interest spiked as he pointed his screwdriver at the group and started to walk towards them.

"Whoa there, Doctor!" - "Doctor, don't even think about it!" Donna and Lana said at the same time as they each grabbed one of his shoulders.

Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing scream. Everyone simultaneously turned, staring at Italy as he cowered behind the previously mentioned blond country. He pointed a shaky finger and let out another scream in a mixture of Italian and English. Everyone turned to where he had pointed, and either let out their own screams of terror or yells of 'What the fuck is that?!'.

Amongst the various beings of all shapes, sizes, and species, one stood out among the rest: A large man, whether muscular or just fat could be argued, with a long black beard, a balding head, and dark eyes, clad in all white robes. The man stood and held out his arms. While the gesture would normally be warm, when done by the man only made a large portion of the group to shudder and attempt to hide the younger members.

"Welcome champions!" His deep voice rang about the room, practically radiating authority. Close to one side of his huge throne, Lisa and Ivy shuddered, glancing over the large group in the center of the room.

"I suppose you're all wondering why you're here." - "DAMN RIGHT WE ARE!" Shadow shouted, Sky and Sonic both struggling to hold him back. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TELEPORT US INTO THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE WITHOUT A GOD DAMNED WARNING?!" The man chuckled.

"We did warn you." The smooth voice of the goddess Chaos intervened. "Didn't you hear him announce that you had been chosen? You should consider it an honor to be in the presence of so many gods, Shadow." The ebony hedgehog growled in response, allowing Sky to drag him back a few steps to scold him.

"Duuude, this isn't cool," Alfred whined. A murmur of agreement started up among the others, glancing nervously up at the supposed gods. "Well, Alfred, I expected you to enjoy the idea of proving yourself, not just a hero among your friends, but a hero OF Heroes." Another man spoke up, this one just so happening to be- or, uh, _look like _Jesus.

"Yes, little heroes-" Ed screamed several profanities at the gods as Fayth and Winry held him back. "-we have brought you all here to decide which among you is the strongest hero. We will put one male and one female from each world against one another and see who wins."

"But that's unfair!"

All eyes turned to the Demi-god girl moving to stand in front of the thrones. "Everyone here has all sorts of powers, but some are ridiculously strong and are simply too overpowered for there to be a relatively fair fight!"

America put his hands on his head. "I may or may not be immortal, dudes," he commented, sparking comments from others as they threw their abilities out for everyone to see how unfair the supposed gods were being.

"Ve~ Me too! So can Doitsu and all of the others!" Italy giggled.

"I can bring characters to life and not really die," Fayth admitted shyly.

"Same with the not really dying part," Cyle added, shifting from one foot to the other.

"We can all fly and shoot lasers from our hands and stuff blows up!" Goten and Ashley shout excitedly.

"Chaos spear, blast, shield, etcetera, along with super speed." Shadow said as Sky smacked him upside the head. "Me and Tails can fly…" muttered Night.

The warriors all folded their ears back. "We're just cats…" mumbled Brambleclaw. "I'm kinda immortal? I can't be defeated in battle..." Lionblaze offered, hoping to somewhat alleviate the 'cats are useless' atmosphere surrounding the group.

"I use to be able to use alchemy, but I can't anymore." Ed said while giving the cat people strange looks.

"Part snake, immortal, all that jazz," Amiee commented with a sly smirk and pointed white teeth. She paused, an annoyed look on her face, before muttering something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Shut your mouth, Beth, I didn't mention you because you're a smart-ass and this is payback for all that teasing."

The Doctor had attempted (key word - attempted) to say something, but both Lana and Donna had simultaneously slapped their hands over his mouth, and for the moment he looked like a kicked puppy, causing the previously mentioned companions to facepalm.

"ENOUGH!" The god shouted. "We have realized that you all have your unique abilities and other things that could prove to be a bit... Overpowered.. But, we have our ways of resolving this problem. For now, though, we will decide who will enter the arena to battle to prove who has the greatest warriors!"

He snapped his fingers, Lisa and Ivy immediately teleporting to stand atop a floating stage and behind several glass orbs, each filled to the brim with paper scraps. "As most of you already know, the two girls here are Demi-gods, so we will have them draw names from each world." The girls traded confused looks before looking down on the gathered mortals and shrugging.


	5. A Lot Happens Here

The god waved his hand at the girls. "You will draw one name from each bowl. When your name is called, come forward." He leaned back in his chair, smirking. The girls traded looks before turning to the bowls.

On the side the girls were standing on were little notes, saying which world's heroes' names were in the bowls. Lisa took a deep breath as Ivy cracked her knuckles. They both reached into the bowls closest to them.

"Fayth Carter." Lisa called.

"America?" Ivy shot Lisa a confused look as she yelled for the country.

"Dude, I still think this is unfair but whatever, I guess. Do I go stand up there or something?" Alfred spoke up with a slightly strained grin as he tried to stay cheerful. "And, uh, I'm a bit confused. What exactly do you _do _in these games? I mean, you said we'd go against each other, but are we doing challenges or something? Races, maybe? I'm confused, Bro."

He sparked interest in many other competitors, not only because he had a point, but because he had just answered to the name _America_. Wasn't that a country? This was an ordinary looking man. The gods didn't answer, however several shot him annoyed looks, some muttering incoherent words under their breath.

Fayth nodded as she shyly followed America up to the front. She was never one for standing in front of a large group of people and...who knows what else.

"Hey wait a second, shouldn't mine and Ivy's names be in this jar since we're from the same universe as her?" Lisa asked, turning to face the god. He chuckled. "No, because you are both demigods, so you'll be spectators like the rest of us. Now, next names." Lisa and Ivy both sighed and pulled out another name from the next bowl they stepped in front of.

"Cyle… Mich-als?" Lisa called, unsure of how to pronounce the last name.

"It's Michaels! Like the name 'Michael', but with an 'S'!" The sandy blond teen fumed as he stomped up and stood next to Fayth, which calmed her slightly.

"I… wait, why is Italy-" Lisa slapped a hand on Ivy's mouth. "ITALY! GET YOUR TINY ITALIAN BUTT UP HERE!"

"B-But…! Germanyyyyy! What do I do, I don't want the attention on me, it's scary and I-" He was cut off by an annoyed German pushing him forward. "Zhe faster you cooperate, zhe faster I can go home," he snapped angrily, and Italy scuttled up to the growing group of people.

"Goten… wait, GOTEN?!" Lisa worriedly searched the crowd, easily spotting the wild hair boy. "H-he's just a kid! You can't seriously-" - "We can and we will." The god cut her off, without so much as looking guilty. "At least let him turn into his older self!" The god sighed and snapped his fingers.

The four half-saiyans were all enveloped in a golden glow.

When the glow faded, all four were all much older looking, Goten and Ashley's eyes wide in surprise, and Gohan dropping Trunks from his back, awakening the poor boy rather abruptly. "What the hell?!" Trunks shouted, jumping to his feet. Goten swallowed nervously, giving his family an awkward smile before floating up to where the other tributes were gathered.

Ivy glanced from where Lisa was fuming before pulling a name from the next bowl. "Uhm… I think this is pronounced Amy?"

"Oh my God. Amiee. Ah-me. Please don't get it wrong again… Shit. Oh, well. Let's go explode some stuff, I guess," The blonde said with a shrug, going up to stand by the others.

"Ashley?!" Lisa returned to looking extremely worried.

Said girl gave her family quick hugs. "I'll keep an eye on Goten." She told Chi-Chi before floating up to stand next to her brother. He grabbed her hand, awkwardly rocking on his heels.

"Why the hell is someone with a normal name like Ryan here?!" Ivy asked loudly, waving the slip of paper over her head.

"I ain't got a clue!" He said cheerfully, going to stand by Amiee and giving her a grin to which she rolled her eyes to.

"And how aren't 'Fayth' or 'Cyle' not normal?" Cyle called out, slightly offended. The two girls ignored him and continued to read off names.

"Uhm.. This one just says Doctor? Is there a Doctor here?" Lisa glanced at Ivy, who shrugged.

"It's the Doctor, but yeah, I'm right here." the wild haired alien called as he joined the others.

"Wait, why are the warrior cats here?" Ivy looked around, spotting the brightly colored hair. "YO, STAR BUTT! GET UP HERE!

Firestar shrugged and gave Sandstorm a quick hug. "Be careful, you don't know what's going on." He nodded. "I'll be okay." He turned and made his way through the crowd.

"Wait a second, Donna? Like, Donna NOBLE?!" asked Lisa. Ivy screeched, jumping up and down.

"I'm famous here? Well, that's-" just before Donna could finish, she started to sway dangerously. Catching her before she could fall, Lana helped steady her.

"Oh, my head..." She groaned before looking around the room. "Where the hell am I? Doctor?" Confused, Lana looked at the Doctor in question. He looked just as confused as everyone felt.

"Donna, what's the last thing you remember?" He called from the stage.

"You're supposed to be on that tour bus ride!"

"She's losing her memories," Fayth said just loud enough for most of the contestants to hear.

"I volunteer to play in Donna's place!" Lana called out to the gods. They looked surprised at her outburst.

The other gods turned to their apparent leader who strokes his chin. He sighed and flicks his wrist. "Fine, it doesn't really matter, as long as this remains entertaining." Chi-Chi gasped and grabbed Goku's wrist, flinging both his and her own hand into the air. "We volunteer for Goten and Ashley!" she called. The leader god smirked and shook his head. "Should have thought about that sooner, because you can only volunteer when the contestant is called." Gohan called outrage as Goku tried to comfort the now upset Chi-Chi.

With a heavy sigh, Lana left a confused Donna in the crowd and ran up next to the Doctor and Fayth.

"Hunger Games?" The younger girl whispered. Lana gave a small smile and nodded.

Lisa and Ivy traded worried looks as Lionblaze helped Donna away from the crowd before they pulled another set of names.

"Sandstorm?" called Ivy.

The sandy she-cat hurried up to the rest of the tributes, intertwining hands with Firestar.

Lisa cleared her throat before calling out the name she drew. "Uhm… Edward… Elric?"

The former state alchemist nodded before walking up to join the others.

Ivy looked around before waving down to the Mobians. "SKY! I pulled your name!"

The sky blue hedgehog sighed and glared at Shadow, who was about to raise his hand. "Don't you even think about it. I'm going and you are NOT volunteering for me." She then turned and marched up to stand beside the others.

"I'm sorry, but this looks like winery. Is there a "Winry Rock-a-bell" here?"

Within the audience, there was a smack heard and loud groan.

"It's 'Rockbell'! Where the hell do you see an 'A' in it!" The blond complained as she rubbed her temples while walking up the stage to join Ed.

"That's how it's written!" Lisa shouts, waving the note above her head.

With a sigh, the gods waves his hand, the bowls disappearing and the girls are suddenly on small thrones on either side of him. "Now then, the contestants are all ready. The rest of you may go home." Before anyone in the crowd could refuse, they all vanished with a poof of smoke. "Now the real fun begins."

"I suppose you are all wondering why exactly you've been brought here."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Ed shouted then received a smacked on his shoulder from Fayth.

The god man sighs before continuing. "We have no reason or will to lie, so I shall say only the truth: Out of boredom, we brought all of you, along with your friends, and are creating a battle between the lot of you to decide which of us gods' have the better heroes." He laughs in his booming voice.

"THAT'S STILL A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT!" Lisa shouts before both she and Ivy are restrained to one of the two tiny thrones beside the God's. The God sighs. "You two need to just sit back and enjoy the show."

"But you summoned them here like everyone else!" Fayth called out.

"That's because he just can't STAND the fact that I won't do what he SAYS!" Lisa shouts, glaring at the God. "They're gods too, so they have to be here." The God says, ignoring Lisa. "For now! Let's get you all settled in for the games!"

With a poof, the contestants find themselves in an extravagant hotel like building that looks to be over 50 stories tall just from looking up the stairwell. At the front desk are both Lisa and Ivy, dressed in hotel uniform and looking pissed.

"Welcome to the Multiversal Hotel for reasons of all sorts." Lisa says tiredly. The crowd stood in a stunned silence. Well, most stood in silence. Ed and a few other snickered that the demigods.

Lisa rolled her eyes and glared at them, Ivy smiling crookedly. "Well, I..suppose we should show you to your rooms." Ivy says, gesturing to the stairs. Lisa grabs several room keys and lead the group of heroes upstairs.

"Since each floor is basically one giant apartment, one pair of you will live on each floor which corresponds to your "dimensional number" or, better said, your tribute number." Lisa opens the first door on the second floor. "Room 1a will belong to Ed and Winry from dimension 183." Lisa held up the keys for one of them to take. Ed reached out and took the keys. He nodded his thanks and continued to stand next to Winry and Fayth.

Ivy gestured to the room. "You can settle in while we show the rest of your rooms." Lisa sighs and heads up to the next floor. "2a will belong to Fayth and Cyle from 120." Fayth took the key and Cyle followed her into their room.

"3a. Doctor and Lana from 260."

"Actually, we're from 26_1_." The Doctor corrected her as he took the keys from her hand.

"4a to America and Italy from 4…" Lisa sighed and rubbed her face. "From _420_."

-blip-

And it went so on and so forth, each duo being assigned to a floor and room, until everyone was assigned.

Each apartment was large and reminiscent of their homes, though slightly more "fancy" looking. The main room was the biggest, with a full sized kitchen, living room, and two bathrooms. A long hallway lead to two separate bedrooms that looked close to the tributes rooms in their home worlds.

A speaker popped up in each living room as the tributes poked around. "When you are done exploring your rooms, please return to the lobby so we may continue touring what the "hotel" has to offer."

-blip-

Inside room 3a, Lana explored their massive room.

"Doctor, this place is huge! It's bigger than my apartment back home! That's my room, as well! How did they do this, Doctor?" no reply. "Doctor?" she called again. When she heard no response again, she walked out into the main room to find that he was nowhere in sight. The only evidence of him being there was a piece of paper on the kitchen counter that read, "_Lana, sorry to have left you. I just wanted to go talk to these cat people and the talking porcupines. The Doctor_." With a heavy sigh, she folded the paper up and stuffed it into her back pocket and went to find him before he could get himself hurt.

-blip-

Sonic and Sky had already explored their room within a minute of being assigned and were waiting downstairs with Ashley, Goten and the Green sisters. "I just can't believe they got our rooms so much like our rooms at home." Sky mused.

Lisa shrugged. "Well, they do pick at my memories sometimes and they can also just _go_ there whenever they want." Ashley nodded.

"She's right Sky. They are Gods afterall."

Sonic and Goten both shrugged, letting the girls chat as they all waited for the others to come down for this "tour".

Suddenly, the Doctor entered the room and smiled widely when he saw Sonic and Sky.

"Ah, the talking porcupines!" He greeted when he walked up to them.

Both spun around, Sonic's ear folding back quickly. "We're hedgehogs! Not Porcupines!" Sky pushed Sonic back by his face, making him yelp.

"Excuse my brother's rudeness, but it would be wise to not mix us up with other species."

"Got it. I just have a question for the two of you," He then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and glasses and pointed the blue tip at the hedgehogs, "how can you talk? It's physically impossible for mammals like you to talk and yet you have that ability. Also, why are you so tall? The hedgehogs I know can fit in my hands. But you two are about two...maybe three feet tall."

"I am 3 foot and 3 inches, I'll have you know!" Sky told him, rather proudly. "Sonic's 3'2. And we're not the same species of hedgehog that exists in your or other worlds. Our whole species, Mobians, not hedgehogs, came into existence after a whole slew of alien sludge nearly destroyed Earth, which we now call Mobius. All Mobians look like animals that you might know, like cats or dogs, heck, we've even met some dragons." She looked rather full of herself, chest puffed up and grinning as she told him her knowledge of their species.

Sonic rolled his eyes, smiling a little and huffed.

"Fascinating! But you talked about other worlds. How do you-"

"There you are, Doctor!" The Doctor turned to see his assistant coming down the stairs.

"Lana! Have you met the talking hedgehogs yet?"

"I thought they were porcupines."

"We're hedgehogs! We look nothing like porcupines!" Sonic said, throwing his hands up. Sky shooed him off quickly, muttering something about him being irrational.

"I apologize for my assistants arrogance."

"And I apologize for the Doctor shoving his big nose into your business." Lana smiled at the Doctor while he looked at her slightly annoyed.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Sky assured them both. "To be honest, I think you'd love to meet Tails and Night. They're the little geniuses, even if Night has a bit of an ego."

"Hah! Like hedgehogs are any weirder than people that can turn into giant monkeys!" Ashley laughed as she walked over to her brother, having finished getting settled. "The others'll be down soon." She told Lisa, who nodded.

"So are you some kinda alien too or what cause you look pretty human to me?" Ashley asked the Doctor, hands behind her back as she looked him over curiously. "And what is that glowy thing you got? Is it a magic wand?" The Doctor smiled and laughed.

"The sonic screwdriver is not magic. It uses sonic waves to help me fix things or scan others. The only thing that it doesn't work on is wood."

"Uh… I think Trunks or Aunt Bulma would know what that means, but I'm, uh.. not that good with the science-y things." She chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Is your friend a human or is she some kind of shape shifting alien?" She pointed to Lana.

"Oh no, she's the most normal humany human you'll ever meet." The Doctor turned and smiled at his companion while she glared at him.

"Hey!"

"And I mean that in a good way!"


End file.
